Duties
by DarkestWolfx
Summary: They had duties to each other, to protect each other, but there was a fine line between protecting and shutting away. The elder couldn't see it, but Alan could. Possible spoilers for 'Space Race' (Thunderbirds Are Go 2015, episode 3).


This was inspired by the new series, mainly the third episode 'Space Race' which just gave me a small idea. I don't know about anyone else, but I always really liked Alan. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"We're proud of you." John's words echoed in his head long after they'd been spoken. He held onto these little things. They mattered to him.

Since their father's… disappearance, his brother's had become extremely protective of him, although Alan hadn't quite seen it that way. He saw it as them doubted him, believing him incapable of anything except fixing TV satellites and sitting in reserve. He'd done things which were way more dangerous in the past, but none of that seemed to matter anymore.

* * *

It had never been a good idea, nor a properly thought through idea, yet the elder four Tracy brothers had unconsciously and unanimously decided on it with ease; keep Alan out of the way of harm as much as possible.

That meant less missions and trips away from the island and that led to an unhappy Alan.

They had duties to each other, to protect each other, but there was a fine line between protecting and shutting away.

So when he had complained about not being able to take Three out very often, the eldest pair put their heads together and came up with something. Collecting space junk couldn't be too dangerous. That had been a very wrong assumption and the result had been the awaited storm of conflict which the brothers had hoped to avoid.

Alan had returned from his space junk mission after the near death explosion, called back by his brothers, who were worried as to what else could be out there. He hadn't come back in the happiest of moods to say the least and after making his way back into the central room, the storm clouds were obviously following him.

Scott and John had been talking to each other through the video link and Virgil was talking to Gordon. At first, Alan's return had been a relief and surety that the youngest was okay, however Alan didn't give them chance to talk, instantly cutting off any smothering Scott would attempt to do and whatever conversation topics Virgil would try to steer them to.

Alan had come in with a set mind that he was going to get answers, and when Alan set his heart on something, when Alan was determined to do something, he did it.

"Why don't you let me go out anymore?"

"Alan, you went out this morning." Virgil answered.

Scott nodded, "Clearing space junk remember?"

"You know what I mean," The youngest insisted. "Why don't you let me go out on missions?"

The silence was difficult. John had stayed on the video link having sensed now was not a good time to close communications, but he said nothing. Gordon was looking around the room as though trying to think of some flippant comment that could make light of the situation and both Scott and Virgil were exchanging looks, waiting for the other to speak first.

When no brother spoke, it was Alan that piped up, "Do you not trust me is that it?"

"No, Alan-" John answered, because that wasn't true in the slightest.

"Do you think I'm not a team player?"

"No, that's not it-" Virgil began.

"Or maybe you think I'm not good enough-"

"Alan, stop." Scott finally interrupted, breaking their sibling's roll of words and now he finally had Alan's silence, he decided he would speak for all of them. "The truth is we haven't wanted you to be put in danger."

Alan's eyes seemed to widen at this, like he understood, but Scott continued nevertheless.

"After everything we've been through and then what with dad's crash," Everyone was uneasy with this and Scott seemed uneasy in saying it if the sudden drop in his voice was anything to go by. "We wanted to keep you out of the way to avoid a similar situation."

"We just didn't want to risk losing you too." John added when Scott surfed around the edges of the point.

"You're just as likely to lose me like this," Alan reasoned. "I love International Rescue and saving lives, but I love all of you more. I don't ever want to lose any of you, but we do this because we can, because we save lives and make a difference."

The silence was tense, but nowhere near awkward. It could never be that.

"We do it together," The youngest insisted. "Dad wouldn't want us to break apart."

"No, he wouldn't." Virgil agreed.

Gordon smiled, "You're right, Alan, we're a team."

International Rescue couldn't be that without its background helpers like Grandma and Brains, but it couldn't be without the Tracy brothers. Somehow, Alan had always been the heart of that team: of course it couldn't work without him and of course they couldn't keep him from it.

They were brothers, they were International Rescue, they were a team.

They were Jeff Tracy's' sons.

All five of them.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. There will be more to come as soon as I can write up my ideas!

The offer for transcripts still stands and I will get them out to anyone who wants them as soon as possible. x


End file.
